warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Duskkit and Dawnkit
Sweetdapple yawned as her strangely different kits bounced around. "You two are getting to fat to play around the nursery!" She growled as her first biggest kit stumbled into Briarmoon's kits- who were weak and tiny. "Sorry." The slightly smaller one of her kits said. "Yeah, Duskkit, be sorry for kicking me and biting me!" The bigger one named Dawnkit growled. "I'm sorry!" Duskkit whined. "Great StarClan! Will you two shut up, or will your mentors have to keep asking you?" Sweetdapple snapped. She lost patience with her kits every now and then, but she always forgave them. Dawnkit shrunk as Duskkit stepped back. "Sweetdapple?" The medicine cat meowed, slowly padding in the nursery. "Yes, Wishtail?" Sweetdapple said. Wishtail's face expression was full of sadness now, as Sweetdapple had much joy in her tone. Wishtail let out a heavy sigh. "Your brother, Cleardapple, decided to join a new Clan, I wanted Flowerstar to tell you, but why would a leader waste her time?" Wishtail mewed. Sweetdapple scrambled to her paws. "What?" She hissed. She began to bristle with rage. "I'm sorry. I can't stop him from abandoning us, but I'm sure he has his reasons." Wishtail murmured. Sweetdapple sat back down. "Everything's gone wrong! Duskkit and Dawnkit are six moons old and Flowerstar is refusing to make them apprentices!" Sweetdapple growled, "and now my brother has left StormClan!" Wishtail exited the nursery, her tail flicking with excitement. "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The cats cheered. Duskpaw looked at her sister in amazement and amusement. "You have to be a medicine cat!" She laughed. Dawnpaw stomped her paw in the grass. "Shut up!" She raced into the medicine den. Duskpaw shrugged and padded to her mentor, Ravensnarl. "Come on, we're going to go train." He meowed. Yes! Just what I dreamed of... '' After training, Duskpaw needed to sleep. Her eyes were filled with sleepiness and she curled up in moss and heather. She heaved a sigh near her denmates, Furzepaw and Lilypaw. ''Duskpaw and Dawnpaw padded near a band of stars where a blue-gray she-cat stood near more stars. "Welcome." She meowed. Duskpaw's ears pricked as Dawnpaw growled. "Who are you?" Duskpaw asked, as the blue-gray cat's face was covered in stars. The stars quickly cleared away, revealing the cat that Duskpaw and Dawnpaw were told about as kits. "Blizzardstar?" Duskpaw quickly meowed as Dawnpaw tried to speak. "Hello, young apprentices. I am here to tell you something." Blizzardstar meowed. "Two sisters, light and dark, will work together and hold the power of the twinkling stars and the blazing moon in their paws." Blizzardstar mewed. "What?" Dawnpaw asked. Blizzardstar's pelt faded into stars as the rest of her faded away. "No! Blizzardstar! Wait!" Duskpaw yowled. Two sisters? Did that mean Duskpaw and Dawnpaw? Duskpaw woke up with a start, her black fur ruffled. Lilypaw was just waking up. I should tell Dawnpaw and Wishtail about the dream... Or should I? Duskpaw thought. She sprang to her paws and yawned as she made her way out of the den. "Good thing you're up, Duskpaw. You can go on Silvermoon's dawn patrol." It was her mentor, Ravensnarl. "Okay." She followed Ravensnarl to the group of cats who would have to patrol. She heaved a sigh, the dream nagging on her fur like a flea. Dawnpaw looked at the poppy seed then at Wishtail. "This is nettle!" Wishtail spat. "Oh.. Oh-uh, I'll get real poppy seed and maybe cobweb, too!" Dawnpaw bit her tongue to avoid a spit. "What's wrong, Dawnpaw? Moonfall would screech at me if I kept secrets from her!" Wishtail meowed. "Fine... I had a dream that me and Duskpaw were in StarClan, I believe, and Blizzardstar said that Two sisters, light and dark will work together and hold the power of the twinkling stars and the blazing moon in their paws. I thought it was me and Duskpaw." Dawnpaw explained. Wishtail had an unreadable look on her face. "You two are the ones..." She growled. Dawnpaw pricked her ears. "What? What do you mean the ones?" She growled back. "Two sisters; hold the power of the stars and moon... Light and dark... Dusk and Dawn! Dawnpaw and Duskpaw!" Wishtail couldn't stop herself from yowling. "So we get to work together to do what?" Dawnpaw asked. "To hold the power to save the clans! Don't you get it? Duskpaw and you will hold powers to rescue our Clan from evil!" Wishtail exclaimed. "Really?" Dawnpaw asked. "Yes... Go get your sister, we must ''tell Flowerstar we discovered the Ones." ''The Ones? Me and Duskpaw are apart of a prophecy? But... Duskpaw felt a paw prod against her side. "What.." Her black fur fluffed up. "Wishtail and Flowerstar wants us." Duskpaw knew who said that. She followed Dawnpaw and found herself in a hill. "You two are the Ones." Flowerstar asked, so gently that it sounded as she didn't ask anything. "Yeah? Well, I guess!" Dawnpaw blurted before Duskpaw could meow. "What do you mean the Ones?" Duskpaw asked. "I mean you two will save StormClan. Just remember, especially you, Dawnpaw, stars can't shine without darkness." Wishtail mewed. Duskpaw looked confused. Why was everyone directing everything at Dawnpaw, the stupid medicine cat apprentice? "What about me?" Duskpaw hissed and dug her claws into the grassy earth. "I said it to both of you, I just wanted to remind you that." Wishtail growled. Dawnpaw's chest fur fluffed up proudly. "See? The prophecy is about me!" Dawnpaw said. "Shut up, mouse-brained idiot!" Duskpaw scowled. "Shut up, both of you!" Wishtail hissed. "Okay, okay!" Duskpaw started, "I'll let my sister get everything because she's as pretty as the crack of dawn! Of course!" Duskpaw hissed. "I said both of you!" Duskpaw saw guilt in Wishtail's eyes. "Don't look at me like I didn't see you just stare at me when you said shut up!" Duskpaw spat, turning around. Dawnpaw looked horrified and satisfied, as Duskpaw sprinted to her mentor by a patrol. Dawnpaw was just leaving the hill when she saw a ginger tom digging in a buried vole. "What are you doing on StormClan territory?" Dawnpaw asked. The ginger tom lifted his head. "I'm eating, is that against the warrior code?" He growled. Dawnpaw looked into his green eyes and white paws. He was quite charming, but he must be a Kittypet, because his pelt is short and looked as if the cutter groomed him. "Did you hear me? What is your name, slow slug!" He hissed. "Oh-uh I'm Dawnpaw... Who are you?" The ginger tom stood up slow!y. "I am Flamepaw of SnowClan." He said confidently. "Oh, I'm from StormClan!" Dawnpaw sprang to her paws. Flamepaw seemed to be quite as talkative as a stupid robin, but Dawnpaw enjoyed talking to Flamepaw for the rest of sun-down. ''Dawnpaw realized that she had to go soon. ''But I'll miss him... I'd never met anyone who has so much in common with me! If only Duskpaw was like him... ''"I have to go. We can meet here again next time, right? I missed all of my duties.. Maybe next time at moon-high?" Dawnpaw meowed. Flamepaw agreed then simply padded away. Dawnpaw heaved a sigh and padded back to her Clan's camp. Duskpaw pulled a thorn from Briarmoon's pad. "Thanks, Duskpaw!" The queen licked her pad once more and padded away happily. "Idiot..." Duskpaw grumbled. She saw Dawnpaw padding for the entrance to the medicine den. ''Oh, Dawnpaw? She made me give up my duties for a whole day! Where was she, cleaning a rouge's pelt? ''Duskpaw thought. "Hey! Wishtail, why's she taking over my duty?" Dawnpaw asked. "You were gone even though you said you'd follow us, Briarmoon's kits have Greencough and Sweetdapple is hanging on to life from Greencough, we needed some cat to take over for you!" Wishtail spat. Duskpaw nodded solemnly, though her nose was dry and her throat felt sore. "I'm sorry... I was just-" Wishtail silenced her with a wave of her tail. "Your sister seems to have a fever rising. Hmm, how did that happen?" Wishtail asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know leaf-fall would get so brutal to the point that-" Wishtail hissed at her for silence. "Where have you been? It's leaf-bare!" Wishtail pointed her tail the the early layers of white snow. Dawnpaw's tail dropped in shame. Duskpaw felt a cough rising from her as she let out a small loud cough. "Dawnpaw, go find borage for Duskpaw, Sweetdapple, Firekit and Dewkit." Dawnpaw obeyed Wishtail's order. Duskpaw kept coughing until she felt that it was final- she had caught greencough. "Here." She looked up to see her sister shove the herbs into her face. "Thanks! I hope I'm," she began with a tiny quiet cough, "better by sun-high!" She ate the pungent tasting borage tried to step out of the medicine den. "No, Duskpaw, you sleep over here until you're better. I can't afford to have more sick cats in here." Wishtail mewed, patting a nest of moss and heather near Sweetdapple's. Duskpaw still couldn't believe her mother was sick too. She curled up feebly into the nest and heaved a pitiful cough before dozing away. Dawnpaw looked at the pink tinted sky as it was being shaded into a dark blue color. She felt so sorry for her sister, mother and those poor kits. She could hear Firekit wheezing and Duskpaw coughing as she watched her mother fidget in her bedding. She heaved a sigh and padded outside of the den. Wishtail was sleeping near the sick cats. ''Wishtail won't get sick. I know this is wrong, but Wishtail can manage. ''Dawnpaw quickly sprinted for Flamepaw. She skidded as she was near the hill. She scented Flamepaw as a fluff of ginger fur bounced up to her. "You came!" He meowed. "Yes... My sister and mother has greencough, but they can manage another night with Wishtail and maybe Marigoldpaw. "Okay." And the cats talked and played and slept all night. Duskpaw's eyes were half closed as she saw her sister reappear with more borage for the cats. She felt weaker than yesterday, and she wondered why Dawnpaw wasn't here when Wishtail brought in Briarmoon as an officially sick cat. She gazed at a fat mouse and slowly stretched her paw to try and move it towards her, but Wishtail grabbed it and put it in her nest, closer so that she could eat. ''I wish I wasn't sick so I could see what Dawnpaw does while everyone is sleeping. She wasn't in the den... Maybe Ravensnarl replaced me with her since I have greencough now. ''Duskpaw thought. She closed her eyes again and slept more. When she woke up, she felt a little bit better, enough better so that she could get up and help Wishtail, Marigoldpaw and Dawnpaw, who of course, was gone now. "Oh, thank StarClan you didn't die!" Marigoldpaw yowled. "Thank you? I feel better so I can help with the cats." Duskpaw announced. Wishtail sprang up in joy. "Thank StarClan! I can't keep stripping apprentices off their duties to help when Dawnpaw disappears." Wishtail purred. Duskpaw tried purring back, but failed with a cough. "You're not fully better, but it's nice that you're going to help us, so can you fetch some prey for the kits, your mother and Briarmoon? The kits can't drink Briarmoon's milk anymore, her fever made it waste away." Duskpaw darted to go get prey. She came back and went to her mother's nest first to see unmoving fur. "Sweetdapple?" Duskpaw whispered. She heard a wheeze from Briarmoon. Duskpaw shook her mother. "Wishtail! Marigoldpaw! Sweetdapple's not waking up!" Duskpaw felt panic rising from her. Wishtail made Duskpaw give the rest of the prey to the sick cats, but she ran straight back to her mother after she finished the task. "Sweetdapple has joined StarClan. Marigoldpaw, Duskpaw, please carry her and I'll tell Flowerstar..." Dawnpaw rushed to the camp. She could hear her sister quietly arranging borage, she knew the sound of swishing herbs. Dawnpaw burst into the medicine den to see Marigoldpaw and Duskpaw treating Firekit, Dewkit and Briarmoon, who was almost cured. "Dawnpaw?" Marigoldpaw asked. "Marigoldpaw? Duskpaw?" Dawnpaw had worry fill her voice. "It's Dusk''flower ''an Marigold''feather." Her sister corrected. "We earned our warrior names by protecting the nursery from a vixen, with her mate." Marigoldfeather growled. "And you were gone, so you're still an apprentice. Sweetdapple died and Briarmoon had another kit, a she-kit named Sagekit." Duskflower meowed. "Firekit and Dewkit are the only cats with greencough, their mother is almost cured. She just has an itchy nose." Duskflower added. Dawnpaw looked down at her paws. "I'm so sorry... I was meeting with a SnowClan apprentice and I spent nights with him. Sometimes I-" Dawnpaw felt guilt pinch her as she saw her mentor's body laying feebly with fur torn away and horrible wounds. "Who's the medicine cat?" Dawnpaw asked. "Me. My apprentice is Skypaw." Marigoldfeather meowed. "What about me?" Dawnpaw asked. "That's how I felt when you left, Dawnpaw. I wondered what about me, but I managed alone. Stars can't shine without darkness, and I'm guessing you are those lonely, poor stars." Duskflower meowed. "I held the power of the stars and moon in my paws, I held healing and recovering. I guess they meant one ''sister, not two. And maybe the light was Marigoldfeather? Wishtail? I watched my half-mentor die, and I killed the fox. ''We killed the fox. Where were you? Grooming a perfectly capable apprentice. I bet Flamepaw is a warrior now, maybe he forgot about you. While you were out sleeping cozily on a hill, me, Wishtail and Marigoldfeather watched cats wheeze and cough. We saved the Clan. From what? From greencough, Dawnpaw." Duskflower meowed. Marigoldfeather nodded in agreement. Dawnpaw felt guiltier as her sister meowed. "And maybe this is your lesson, your lesson that stars like you need darkness like me to help you shine, but StarClan, you didn't try to shine, you were selfish and thought about what made you happy. I watched Sweetdapple die in front of me. Dawnpaw, get out of my sight." Duskflower finished. "I-i'm so ashamed..." Dawnpaw ran away, and ended up getting hit by a twoleg monster while Duskflower had three kits, Shrewkit, Firekit and Splashkit, who grew up to be warriors and a medicine cat, Shrewclaw, Firestorm and Splashtail. The End.